School Daze - Part 1/Gallery
Prologue: Friendship expands its borders Mane Six around the expanded Cutie Map S8E1.png Rarity pointing at Klugetown S8E1.png Rarity "where we were almost sold" S8E1.png Rainbow Dash looking at the pirates' ship S8E1.png Rainbow "decided not to throw us overboard" S8E1.png Pinkie Pie pointing at Mount Aris S8E1.png Pinkie Pie looking excited at Starlight S8E1.png Pinkie Pie telling Starlight about the seaponies S8E1.png Pinkie Pie stretching the word "all" S8E1.png Pinkie continues stretching the word "all" S8E1.png Pinkie Pie grinning at Starlight Glimmer S8E1.png Starlight Glimmer confused by Pinkie's story S8E1.png Starlight Glimmer mentions Tempest Shadow S8E1.png Twilight "invited her to come to Ponyville" S8E1.png Twilight "she wanted to spread the word" S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle "the Storm King's defeat" S8E1.png Twilight "what she learned about friendship" S8E1.png Applejack "why the map grew" S8E1.png Applejack crossing behind Rarity S8E1.png Applejack "quests beyond Equestria" S8E1.png Fluttershy "I hope not" S8E1.png Fluttershy "life-threatening adventures" S8E1.png Tape measure extends to the Cutie Map S8E1.png Pinkie Pie using a tape measure S8E1.png Pinkie Pie "expand the throne room" S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle "we can't do it all alone" S8E1.png Pinkie Pie "sure we can!" S8E1.png Pinkie Pie holding a jackhammer S8E1.png Pinkie holding a paint bucket and brush S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle "so many different creatures" S8E1.png Twilight "who know nothing about friendship" S8E1.png Twilight trotting around the Cutie Map S8E1.png Twilight points to base of rainbow waterfall S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle "we're gonna open a school!" S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle feeling confident S8E1.png Twilight consults Princess Celestia School for Gifted Unicorns S8E1.png Princess Celestia "a wonderful idea" S8E1.png Twilight, Spike, and Celestia look in a classroom S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle observing school students S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle galloping ahead of Celestia S8E1.png Twilight asking for Princess Celestia's advice S8E1.png Twilight "what time should school start" S8E1.png Princess Celestia about to answer S8E1.png Princess Celestia gets interrupted S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle asks about class projects S8E1.png Princess Celestia trying to answer S8E1.png Princess Celestia gets interrupted again S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle looking at her notes S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle "too unstructured?" S8E1.png Princess Celestia collecting Twilight's notes S8E1.png Celestia "if anyone knows how to run a school" S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle "there's a big difference" S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle "not like there's a rule book" S8E1.png Princess Celestia "actually, there is" S8E1.png Princess Celestia "very specific about" S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle curious about the EEA S8E1.png Twilight and Spike don't know what the EEA is S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle worried about not knowing S8E1.png Princess Celestia "of course not" S8E1.png Princess Celestia "you've never run a school" S8E1.png Princess Celestia explaining the EEA S8E1.png Spike "but you're you!" S8E1.png Princess Celestia "not even a princess" S8E1.png Celestia "shaping young pony minds" S8E1.png Celestia makes magic hologram of the EEA logo S8E1.png The Equestria Equine Association insignia S8E1.png Princess Celestia "before you can move forward" S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle in deep thought S8E1.png Twilight "we have a presentation to make" S8E1.png Twilight and Spike confident in themselves S8E1.png Twilight and Spike feeling confident S8E1.png The Equestria Education Association Welcome to the School of Friendship A school for everycreature The School of Friendship Dissent between students Doing things by the book The students ditch class A visit from Chancellor Neighsay Friendship blooms by the lakeside Distracting the chancellor Friends and Family Day Equestria's best interests The school is closed Promotional images Season 8 promo image - Pinkie Pie taking measurements.jpg Season 8 promo image - School of Friendship.jpg Season 8 promo image - Spike, Ember, and school students.jpg Season 8 promo image - Mane Six reading a book.jpg Season 8 promo image - Twilight presenting Starlight Glimmer.jpg